What Makes You Beautiful
by Rottrenge
Summary: Semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi jika seorang Jung Yunho.. tidak jatuh cinta.


**Disclaimer:** **"I don't own all characters in here. They are belong to them selves. If I could, I'd love to do it –to own them! Tehee~ xD I don't make any money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is kurorenji's! This story is dedicated to my beloved reader** **s and** **my own desires :)"**

 **Title: What Makes You Beautiful**

 **Author : blackorange aka kurorenji aka nda**

 **Rating : PG13** **  
** **Pairing Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **Other cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin** **  
** **Genre : AU, Fluff, Romance, College Life**

 **Backsong: "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction** **  
** **Length this story : 5.314 words**

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun oleh Jung Yunho, bahwa mata kuliah yang paling membosankan dan paling menyebalkan di jurusannya di semester 4 ini akan terasa sangat berbeda. Tidak mungkin juga jika si tua Mr. Jo –dengan rambut yang sudah dipenuhi uban, bahkan kulit keriput yang nampak begitu jelas, dan kacamata lensa cembung tebal yang selalu bertengger di hidung besarnya akan terlihat begitu menawan. Bahkan, tidak mungkin juga seorang Jung Yunho akan merasa begitu bersemangat duduk di kursi paling depan untuk mendengarkan –atau lebih tepatnya menatap asisten dosen mata kuliah _Network Planning_ dengan serius.

Semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi jika seorang Jung Yunho.. tidak jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menatap dengan tatapan seolah kau akan menelanjanginya bulat-bulat." Bisik Park Yoochun –sahabat terbaik Yunho yang duduk di samping kiri seraya menyikut pelan lengannya.

Lelaki bermata coklat itu mengerang gusar lalu melirik sinis Yoochun dari sudut mata yang sipit dan tajam. Seolah hanya dengan tatapannya saja, ia mampu mengirimkan kode kalau ritual di tiap Rabu pagi miliknya itu tidak ingin diganggu. Lagipula, menatap bukanlah suatu tindakan kriminal. Kenapa reaksi Yoochun harus berlebihan?

Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat Yunho yang acuh tak mempedulikan ucapannya. Ia sangat mengerti arti tatapan sinis itu.

" –Tsk~ apa kau tidak merasa kasihan? Lihatlah. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sedari tadi karena ulahmu." Lanjut Yoochun memberikan alasan rasional mengapa Yunho harus menghentikan tatapan mautnya sambil menunjuk asisten dosen yang sedang menjelaskan teori-teori dalam membangun sebuah proyek. Asisten dosen yang malang itu hanya bisa berdiri gugup di depan _white_ _board_ saat di tatap sedemikan rupa hingga memberikan sensasi imajiner seperti terbakar. Begitu panas sampai meluruhkan peluh yang mengalir tiada henti di balik punggung.

Yunho menyeringai sambil mendengus pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari asisten dosen yang kini memunggunginya saat menuliskan sesuatu di _white board._ _Yoochun_ _menghela nafa_ s menyerah melihat sahabatnya yang keras kepala.

Kim Jaejoong –seorang asisten dosen yang menggantikan Mr. Jo untuk sisa semester 4 ini. Seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang menyusun skripsi. Entah itu sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan saat Mr. Jo –dosen pembimbingnya– meminta Jaejoong untuk menggantikannya mengajar mata kuliah _Network Planning_ selama pria paruh baya itu beristirahat karena kondisi kesehatan yang mendadak _down._ Ingatkan Jaejoong kalau Mr. Jo sudah berusia 58 tahun yang dimana, 2 tahun lagi dosen senior itu akan pensiun. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika kondisi fisiknya sudah tidak seprima dulu. Ia cukup terkejut dengan tawaran yang diberikan padanya.

Mengajar itu bukan sesuatu hal yang mudah. Terlebih lagi ia juga seorang mahasiswa yang pasti mengerti jalan pikiran mereka yang memang sama dengannya. Kebanyakan mahasiswa akan selalu mengacuhkan atau menghiraukan bahkan mungkin menyumpahi dosen-dosen pengajar mata kuliah yang ia tahu, mata kuliah ini sangat di kutuk oleh mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen di kampusnya – _Network Planning._ Mata kuliah ini sungguh membuat iritasi mahasiswa yang memang wajib mengambilnya di semester 4. Walaupun memang hanya sekedar 2 sks, tetapi terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi mereka. Namun, entah kelainan apa yang ada pada diri Jaejoong, karena ia justru sangat menyukai mata kuliah _Network Planning_ bahkan menjadikannya topik skripsi.

Jaejoong mengerang frustasi ketika membayangkan hari-harinya akan bernasib sama seperti dosen-dosen pengajar yang selalu diacuhkan, tidak diperhatikan, bahkan mungkin sumpah serapah yang akan dilontarkan. Tapi, memang dasar si tua Mr. Jo yang menyebalkan. Jika ia menolak permintaannya, maka semua usaha selama berbulan-bulan dalam membuat skripsi akan menjadi sampah yang tidak berguna jika Mr. Jo tidak meng- _acc_ skripsinya. Mr. Jo memang tidak mengancam seperti itu, hanya saja tatapan mata rabun yang ada di balik kacamata tebalnya membuat Jaejoong sangat mengerti situasi yang sedang ia hadapi. Terlalu mengerti hingga membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain –terjebak di dalam ruang kelas bersama _junior-junior_ –yang dimana puluhan pasang mata seolah membakar punggungnya hingga terasa panas.

"Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan dengan _planning diagram_ yang tadi sudah saya jelaskan?"

Suara melodis Jaejoong kembali terngiang di dalam kelas yang hening dan senyap. Tidak dapat dipahami mengapa sejak ia mengajar, suasana kelas selalu hening. Bahkan lebih hening dari upacara pemakaman. Entah karena mereka serius memperhatikan atau karena tidak mengerti hingga pikiran mereka mendadak buntu. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur diri karena terjebak dalam situsi seperti ini.

Tatapan mata hitam dan besarnya menyapu seisi kelas yang diam seribu bahasa. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Jika ia mengadakan kuis dadakan perihal materi yang tadi dijelaskan, ia yakin semua akan menghujaninya dengan cibiran dan hujatan karena mereka pasti belum mengerti materi tadi –atau lebih tepatnya sulit untuk mengerti. Tapi jika ia bersikap pasif dan tak peduli, tidak menutup kemungkinan junior yang akan mengulang mata kuliah ini di semester genap berikutnya akan lebih dari setengah kelas. Sudah tiga kali pertemuan ia mengajar, tapi sepertinya ia memang sudah gagal di awal. Entah karena dirinya yang tak bisa mengajar, materi yang sulit dimengerti, atau mahasiswanya yang tak ada keinginan untuk mengerti. Semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu masih menjadi misteri hingga mengusik pikiran Jaejoong.

Seseorang mengangkat tangan kanannya. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menolehkan kepala menatap junior yang cukup berani untuk bertanya. Seperti ada kebanggan tersendiri jika juniornya begitu antusias dengan materi yang ia ajarkan. Namun detik berikutnya, senyuman tipis di bibir merah ceri Jaejoong menghilang saat melihat sang pemilik tangan.

Junior yang selalu duduk di kursi paling depan dengan sepasang manik coklat yang tak berhenti mengekori di tiap langkahnya. Menatap dalam diam dan membisu seolah membius seluruh nadi. Seorang junior yang tiga minggu terakhir ini selalu membuatnya kalang kabut dengan wajah memerah menahan malu tiap kali bibir penuh itu memainkan perannya.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap dengan kata-kata yang akan di lontarkan Jung Yunho padanya.

"Ya Yunho-ssi? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan perihal materi tadi?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum seraya menatap Yunho mempersilahkannya untuk bertanya. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat sebuah seringaian di bibir penuhnya. Sedikit menyesal mempersilahkan laki-laki bermata coklat itu untuk bertanya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku ingin berpendapat. Tentang sebuah realita yang begitu sulit untuk diabaikan." Ucap Yunho dengan air muka yang begitu serius. Puluhan pasang mata menatapnya penasaran. Tidak menyangka jika Jung Yunho, tipe lelaki yang selalu terlihat santai bisa menunjukkan sisi inteleknya. Jaejoong bahkan kini memperhatikan dengan serius.

" –Uhm.. apa kau tahu? Hari ini kau sungguh terlihat semakin cantik dari hari ke hari, Jaejoong-ssi~" lanjut Yunho tak tahu malu seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Jaejoong yang membuat seisi kelas melemparinya dengan gulungan kertas dan penghapus karet lalu di ikuti suara 'woooo~' dari yang lain. Menyesal menanggapi Yunho yang _selengean_ dengan antusias. Yoochun bahkan sampai tertawa keras sambil memegangi perut ketika mendengar ucapan gombalnya.

Jaejoong membelalakan mata terkejut. Pipinya yang putih tiba-tiba saja terlihat memerah. Tangan kanannya terangkat lalu menyentuh kening dan menarik-narik poni hitam panjangnya secara perlahan untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang terasa memanas dan memerah. Ia tak sanggup menatap seisi kelas. Manik hitamnya hanya mampu bergulir menatap lantai keramik putih yang berdebu. Suasana kelas semakin ribut dengan suara teriakan dan tawa hingga akhirnya, terdengar suara bariton Yunho yang membela diri dari serangan teman-teman sekelasnya bahwa pernyataan yang ia ucapkan tadi tidak ada yang salah.

"Hey –apa yang salah? Aku hanya berkata jujur." Yunho masih menuntut jawaban dari teman-teman yang terus menghakiminya tanpa menjelaskan kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu kini hanya bisa menunduk lalu menghela nafas panjang.

' _Ini semakin buruk.'_

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin kampus. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk pukul satu siang, yang dimana perut ratanya sudah berbunyi protes untuk segera diisi oleh makanan. Tangan kanannya mendorong pintu kaca kantin sedangkan tangan kiri memegang buku yang tadi ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

 _You're insecure_ _  
_ _Don't know what for_ _  
_ _You're turning heads when you walk through the door_ _  
_ _Don't need make up_ _  
_ _To cover up_ _  
_ _Being the way that you are is enough_

Seseorang menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong di kantin. Ia berhenti tertawa saat sahabat-sahabatnya menceritakan hal konyol yang dialami Kim Junsu tadi pagi. Suara lengkingan lumba-lumba itu terdengar berisik di dalam kantin ketika Junsu membela diri yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Park Yoochun dan juga Shim Changmin. _Duo devil_ _s_ yang senang sekali menggoda Junsu. Namun perhatian Jung Yunho sudah teralihkan seutuhnya pada seseorang yan baru masuk ke dalam kantin. Ia layaknya ponsel yang langsung menangkap sinyal _wi-fi_ jika orang itu berada di sekitarnya. Manik coklatnya mengekori setiap langkah Jaejoong. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan mendekati senior favoritnya. Menghiraukan panggilan Yoochun yang terheran-heran melihatnya tiba-tiba pergi.

"Ya Yunho! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun ketika menyadari Yunho beranjak dari kursinya. Manik matanya mengekori tubuh Yunho yang berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Ia berdecak dan menggeleng pelan ketika melihat objek yang membuat sahabatnya itu kini mengabaikan mereka.

 _"Annyeong~_ Jaejoong-ssi."

Suara _baritone_ Yunho dibalik punggung cukup membuat Jaejoong terkejut hingga hampir menjatuhkan nampan yang berisi makan siang. Namun, buku yang diapit di lengan kiri tidak terselamatkan dan terjun bebas ke atas lantai. Bibir merah ceri itu menggerutu pelan. Belum sempat ia membungkukkan tubuh untuk mengambil buku di atas lantai, seseorang di balik tubuhnya sudah berjongkok dan memunguti dua buku yang terjatuh. Manik hitamnya bergulir mengamati Yunho. Ada kegelisahan luar biasa di dalam diri setiap kali laki-laki bermata coklat itu berada di dekatnya. Entah kegilaan apalagi yang akan dilakukan juniornya. Ia selalu merasa was-was.

 _"There."_ Ucap Yunho seraya mendongkan kepala dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang membuat wajah seniornya itu seketika memerah tanpa alasan berarti. Ia menyeringai puas mendapati reaksi yang begitu manis dari Jaejoong. Ia bangkit berdiri menjulang tinggi di samping seniornya yang kini terlihat semakin gugup.

Tangan kiri Jaejoong sudah terangkat seperti akan mengambil buku yang kini dipegang oleh Yunho. Namun laki-laki bermata coklat itu menghindari tangan Jaejoong yang akan menggapai bukunya. Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan mata hitam itu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang memelas meminta mainannya dikembalikan, membuat Yunho tak tahan ingin memeluknya. Bibir merah ceri itu sudah terbuka seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Biar kubawakan." Ucap Yunho cepat tanpa menunggu Jaejoong lalu menarik lengan kirinya yang bebas mendekati sebuah meja kosong di sudut kantin dekat dengan jendela. Jaejoong membelalakan mata ketika merasakan tangan besar dan hangat Yunho yang menggenggamnya. Wajah putih itu terlihat semakin memerah dan memanas ketika ia begitu pasrah di tarik oleh juniornya.

Yunho meletakan buku-buku Jaejoong di atas meja lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Jaejoong masih berdiri mematung di samping meja sambil membawa nampan makan siangnya. Manik coklat itu bergulir menatap seniornya dengan sebelah alis mata yang terangkat.

"Apa kau akan makan sambil berdiri, Jaejoong-ssi?" suara bariton Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan. Ia menatap wajah tersenyum Yunho yang menunjuk kursi di hadapannya dengan dagu. Kepalanya menoleh menatap kursi yang di tunjuk.

Satu pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Jaejoong. Kenapa Yunho harus duduk di satu meja denganya?

Perlahan, Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Yunho. Ia kini sangat menyesal karena menolak tawaran Heechul yang mengajak dirinya untuk makan siang di café samping kampus. Ia sungguh tidak tahu jika di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang sama, Jung Yunho akan berada di kantin. Junior yang sangat ia hindari.

"Uhm.. kenapa kau duduk disini?" pertanyaan dengan makna tersirat keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Kening Yunho berkerut samar atas pertanyaan itu. Intonasinya seolah mengusir secara halus dan menyatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin dirinya duduk disana.

"Apa aku tidak boleh duduk di sini?"

"Kalau kau ingin duduk disini, sebaiknya aku yang pindah." Jawab Jaejoong bersiap bangkit berdiri. Namun tertahan karena pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kenapa harus pindah?" Ia tidak menyerah.

"Uhm.. karena kau sudah duduk disini(?). Jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku pindah."

"Wow Jaejoong-ssi, jawabanmu sungguh membuatku terluka. Seolah aku adalah hama pengganggu bagimu." Ucap Yunho mendramatisir sambil memegang dada kirinya yang tak terasa sakit. Jaejoong kalang kabut.

"Bukan –bukan begitu maksudku.." sanggah Jaejoong cepat. Ia sendiri merasa bodoh dengan jawabannya tadi. Ia hanya merasa canggung dengan kehadiran Yunho, tak ada maksud apapun untuk melukai perasaan juniornya, " –bukankah teman-temanmu disana? Kurasa kau akan merasa lebih nyaman bersama mereka. Kau tahu.. uhm.. karena kita belum lama saling mengenal, aku takut kau akan merasa canggung dan kaku saat bersamaku." lanjut Jaejoong selogis mungkin sambil menunjuk lokasi yang terpisah sekitar 5 meja dari tempat mereka. Menunjuk teman-teman Yunho yang berisik karena Yoochun dan Changmin masih tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menggoda Junsu. Manik mata coklat Yunho yang tadi begitu fokus menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong, terpaksa menoleh menatap meja yang di maksud.

"Mereka berisik. Lagipula aku lebih suka disini." Manik coklatnya bergulir kembali menatap manik hitam Jaejoong yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dalam diam. Manik hitam yang membuat Yunho jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi dengan laki-laki manis yang ada di hadapannya, " –bersama orang cantik seperti dirimu." Lanjut Yunho tersenyum tampan.

Lagi-lagi ucapan yang tak terduga keluar dari bibir Yunho membuat Jaejoong menunduk menahan malu dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik poni hitamnya yang agak panjang.

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_ _  
_ _Everyone else but you_

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Wajahnya terangkat menatap Yunho dengan serius. Rasanya sudah cukup. Ia harus menghentikannya sekarang juga, atau ia akan benar-benar mengharapkannya.

"Yunho-ssi.. kurasa sudah cukup dengan guyonanmu. Aku ini seniormu, berhentilah menggodaku." Ucap Jaejoong seraya membawa dua buku di atas meja kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dan juga makan siangnya.

Yunho terkejut bukan main dengan reaksi Jaejoong. Ia berlari mengejar seniornya untuk meminta maaf karena selalu menggodanya. Ia tak bermaksud membuat Jaejoong kesal, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkata jujur. Namun sepertinya laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menganggap bahwa ia hanya menggodanya. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki populer yang selalu digandrungi wanita seperti Yunho mengatakan bahwa seorang laki-laki seperti dirinya cantik dan manis? Terlebih lagi Yunho terkenal sebagai lelaki 'lurus' selurus penggaris besi yang selalu bertengger manis di dalam tasnya.

Berharap Jaejoong mempercayai semua guyonan dan candaannya? Sungguh logika yang sangat absurd.

"Jaejoong ssi!" Yunho mengejar dan memanggil. Namun Jaejoong mengabaikan panggilan itu. Ia ingin mendekat, namun aura gelap yang terpancar seolah menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tubuh tingginya kini mematung di depan pintu kantin. Menatap nanar punggung yang berjalan semakin jauh. Kepanikan menggerogoti perasaan Jung Yunho. Ia tidak ingin berada di 'buku hitam' seniornya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus meminta maaf.

Butuh waktu tiga hari bagi Yunho untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong. Sungguh usaha yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

' _Entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang kemanapun dirinya pergi, Yunho selalu ada disekitarnya?'_

Jaejoong mulai memikirkan pertanyaan itu, karena sebulan terakhir ini, frekuensi bertemu dengan Yunho melebihi ia bertemu dengan ibunya di rumah.

Laki-laki bermata coklat itu sering menyapanya jika mereka berpapasan secara tidak sengaja atau memang disengaja(?) dengannya. Minimal sehari tiga kali sudah seperti minum obat. Yunho juga sering mengajaknya mengobrol. Entah itu pembicaraan singkat yang tidak bertopik atau pembicaraan tentang mata kuliah yang diajarnya.

Lambat laun, Jaejoong pun mulai terbiasa dengan kahadiran Yunho yang selalu ada di sekitarnya. Hingga membuatnya kini nyaris terlihat seperti _bodyguard_ pribadi. Entah bagaimana prosesnya, mereka kini terlihat dekat. Mungkin karena frekuensi mereka berinteraksi cukup sering membuat Jaejoong tidak merasa canggung dan kaku lagi, karena menurutnya, Yunho merupakan junior yang baik dengan sikapnya yang sangat _gentleman_ membuat ia merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Jaejoong ingat bagaimana usaha Yunho memohon untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya. Bahkan terkesan berlebihan untuk sekedar meminta maaf walaupun sejak awal, ia tidak marah padanya. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa menahan jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan tiap kali kalimat-kalimat manis itu meluncur dari bibir penuh Yunho. Entah kapan hal itu terjadi pada dirinya, namun debaran yang terasa meletup-letup di dalam dada membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia memberikan perhatian lebih pada juniornya. Mungkin terjadi saat pertama kali ia mengajar di dalam kelas Yunho. Kebanyakan pakar cinta akan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Klise memang, tapi jika ia memutar ulang waktu kembali, letupan-letupan manis yang ia rasakan saat manik coklat itu menatapnya dalam diam adalah awal dimana ia menaruh perhatian lebih pada juniornya.

Jadi, tidak mungkin Jaejoong bisa bersikap 'biasa' saja tiap kali Yunho menggodanya. Walaupun ia merasa sangat yakin kalau jumiornya itu hanya mem- _bully_ senior yang mengajar mata kuliah terkutuk. Walaupun terkadang Yunho selalu menggodanya, namun frekuensi ia melakukannya menurun cukup drastis. Nampaknya laki-laki bermata coklat itu masih trauma jika ia kesal dan marah perihal sikapnya itu.

 _Well_ , setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega saat mengajar di kelas karena tak ada lagi ucapan-ucapan absurd yang di lontarkan Jung Yunho. Setidaknya, ia sudah tidak perlu berharap lebih darinya.

Jaejoong sudah merasa nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang. Sebatas hubungan antara senior-junior sudah cukup baginya.

"Ayolah Jaejoong ah~~" Yunho memohon sambil menyentuh lembut tangan kanan Jaejoong.

Bahkan, entah sejak kapan pembicaraan formal pun sudah terlepas dari keduanya. Entah bagaimana pula ceritanya, Yunho kini memanggil dengan nama saja. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak menganggu Jaejoong sama sekali, karena ia mengakuinya kalau ia suka jika Yunho memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang akrab. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa canggung dan kaku karena sapaan formal.

 _Not that bad feeling._

"Yunho, hari Sabtu ini aku harus menyelesaikan Bab V skripsiku karena minggu depan aku ada bimbingan dengan Mr. Jo." Jawab Jaejoong malas sambil terus mengetik bahan materi skripsinya ketika Yunho memaksa untuk ikut menonton di bioskop karena film yang sangat dinantikan akan diputar perdana pada Sabtu malam ini. Juniornya itu sudah berusaha mati-matian mendapatkan tiket untuk bisa pergi berdua dengannya. Namun jawaban penolakan darinya membuat Yunho mengerang kecewa.

"Oh ayolah Jae _baby_ ~~~" mohon Yunho lagi yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong ketika dirinya mendengar laki-laki bermata coklat itu memanggilnya seperti itu –lagi. Yunho nyengir lebar hingga menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi, takut-takut senior favoritnya itu kesal dan marah lagi.

"Kau bisa mengajak Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, atau temanmu yang lain 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong kembali fokus dengan laptopnya yang membuat Yunho mengerucutkan bibir. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia mengganggu mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sibuk seperti Jaejoong, tapi sungguh ia tidak ingin melewati kesempatan ini. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar tidak ingin pergi. Kepala kecilnya mendadak buntu memikirkan cara agar ia mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Nampaknya rumor bahwa kau membenciku memang benar." Yunho bergumam pelan seraya menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja di salah satu sudut perpustakaan yang mereka tempati. Sedikit depresi saat ia mengingat rumor yang beredar dari senior-senior lain bahwa dirinya bagaikan parasit yang sangat mengganggu hingga rumor bahwa Jaejoong membencinya. Tentu saja akan selalu ada rumor miring jika itu berkaitan dengan _Mr. Popular_ seperti Yunho. Ia berkecil hati ketika mendengar rumor itu.

Jari-jari lincah Jaejoong berhenti mengetik ketika mendengar gumaman pelan itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kanan dimana laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya duduk tertunduk dengan kening yang mencium permukaan meja. Sebelah alis matanya terangkat heran.

"Dari mana kau mendengar rumor seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu. Yunho bergumam tidak jelas masih dengan wajah yang menempel di atas meja. Kening Jaejoong berkerut tiga lapis, " –apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Lanjutnya mendekatkan kepala pada Yunho.

Kepala Yunho menoleh ke samping kiri hingga tanpa disengaja, permukaan bibir menyentuh lembut daun telinga seniornya. Jaejoong terkejut bukan main saat merasakan sengatan listrik bervoltase rendah menyengat daun telinganya. Tubuhnya menjauh secara reflek seraya menyentuh telinga kanan yang terasa panas seperti terbakar hingga rona merah langsung menjalar sampai pipi. Keduanya terdiam saling tatap dalam jeda waktu yang singkat, sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong bangkit berdiri.

"A –aku mau mengambil buku dulu." Ia tergagap sejenak sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Yunho. Tak mampu lagi untuk menahan debaran yang bergemuruh dengan hebat di balik rongga dada yang terasa begitu ringkih.

"Tunggu."

Jaejoong mengutuk Yunho yang menahan lengannya. Ia tak mampu berbalik menghadap junior yang tak peduli dengan 'kesehatan' jantungnya.

"Ada apa?" bisik Jaejoong pelan tanpa berbalik.

Yunho terdiam menatap senior yang begitu enggan berbalik menghadapnya. Tak sedikitpun ia melonggarkan genggaman tangan di lengan seniornya yang lambat laun terlihat memerah dan semakin menghangat. Kedua matanya mengerjap pelan melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Namun detik berikutnya, kedua mata sipit Yunho membelalak lebar saat melihat telinga itu memerah bahkan menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Mendadak debaran jantungnya terasa bergemuruh semakin hebat tak karuan hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

Laki-laki bermata coklat itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya secara reflek saat menyadari dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Ti –tidak. Tidak jadi. Kau boleh pergi mengambil buku." Jawab Yunho seraya berbalik cepat menghadap meja lalu menenggelamkan wajah yang memerah di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat.

" _Oh my God, he is so fuckin cute."_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_ _  
_ _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_ _  
_ _But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_ _  
_ _You don't know_ _  
_ _Oh Oh_ _  
_ _You don't know you're beautiful_

.

.

.

Punggungnya terasa panas ketika ia menyadari seseorang yang sedang menatap dengan tatapan intens. Ia tahu siapa pelaku yang membuat bulir-bulir peluh dibalik punggungnya meleleh. Jaejoong menolehkan kepala dari _white board_ dan manik hitamnya menemukan Yunho sedang menatap dan tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat serius memperhatikan, namun tatapan kosong penuh lamunan itu membuat Jaejoong menyeringai sambil mendekati kursi paling depan.

Laki-laki bermata coklat itu menyadari kehadiran orang yang dua bulan terakhir ini menjadi pusat gravitasinya. Ia menegakkan tubuh sambil berdehem gugup ketika Jaejoong semakin mendekat. Jarang-jarang Jaejoong yang berinisiatif lebih dulu untuk mendekatinya. Yoochun hanya _cengengesan_ di samping kirinya.

"Tolong pecahkan kasus proyek dari soal yang kubuat di _white board_ dan juga cari solusi masalahnya di depan Yunho-ssi. Aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakan karena sepertinya, sedari tadi kau memperhatikanku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan spidol hitam ke depan wajah Yunho. Laki-laki bermata coklat itu mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali ketika menyadari Jaejoong sedang memintanya untuk mengerjakan soal yang sesungguhnya tidak ia mengerti. Ia memasang tampang memelas. Namun Jaejoong menghiraukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku berdiri di depan kelas selama sisa jam mata kuliah, Jaejoong-ssi." Ucap Yunho sarkas sambil menyeruput _vanilla late ice blended_ -nya dan menatap keluar café di balik dinding kaca. Menatap mobil-mobil yang belalu lalang di jalanan. Jaejoong tertawa puas melihat Yunho yang sedang memasang wajah kesalnya. Suara tawa yang terdengar begitu melodis di gendang telinga Yunho. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap senior favorit yang duduk di hadapannya masih tertawa sambil menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan kanan. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sangat Yunho suka dari Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengerjakan soal itu Yunho-yah, karena kuperhatikan, sejak awal kau selalu duduk di barisan paling depan depan dan memperhatikan materi yang kuberikan dengan serius." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa pelan. Seperti ada kepuasaan tersendiri saat ia bisa balik menggodanya. Nampaknya ia akan menggunakan metode yang sama jika manik coklat dan mulut manis itu tidak bisa menjaga sikap.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tak percaya kemudian mendengus pelan, _"Clueless."_ Ia bergumam sambil menyimpan _cup vanilla late_ di atas meja kemudian melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. Manik coklatnya kembali menatap mata hitam Jaejoong dalam diam. Galaksi miliknya seolah terpancar di balik manik hitam yang kini bagaikan pusat gravitasi yang menariknya seperti _blackhole_ dan menjebaknya bak labirin tak berujung. Tersesat dalam perasaan yang selalu terasa manis. Jaejoong balik menatap Yunho yang terdiam kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sambil tersenyum.

 _Jung Yunho is just helplessly in love._

 _If only you saw what I can see_ _  
_ _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_ _  
_ _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_ _  
_ _You don't know_ _  
_ _Oh oh_ _  
_ _You don't know you're beautiful_ _  
_ _Oh oh_ _  
_ _that's what makes you beautiful_

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan senior itu? Sudah 4 bulan terakhir ini kulihat kau dekat dengannya. Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya~"

Manik coklat Yunho bergulir menatap Siwon yang sedang menatapnya. Seringaian itu terkadang membuat urat-uratnya menegang tanpa alasan.

" _Well_ yah~ aku dekatnya. Lalu, apa itu menjadi urusan bagimu?" Yunho balik bertanya dengan acuh. Sedikit malas meladeninya.

"Uhm~ kalau boleh melakukan pengakuan, aku juga menyukainya. Jadi, tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku juga." Siwon menyeringai. Yunho meliriknya dari sudut mata kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Aku tidak serius dengannya, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Yunho seraya membereskan buku-buku untuk bersiap menuju kelas berikutnya.

Jaejoong terdiam dan seolah terpaku di atas tempatnya berpijak. Jantung yang berdebar hebat membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Rasa pusing mendadak menghantam kepala hingga telinga berdengung bising. Waktu seolah berhenti berputar saat ia merasakan keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti.

"Sungguh? Tsk~ ternyata rumor tentang kau si _'sweet talker'_ memang benar. Entah berapa korban yang jatuh dalam 'permainan' mu. Termasuk dia." Siwon menopang dagu dengan kepalan tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Manik matanya menatap Yunho yang terlihat begitu terburu-buru untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas, " –kasihan sekali." Lanjutnya sarkas.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu tak bermaksud untuk menguping. Hanya saja, saat ia berjalan di koridor, ia melihat sosok Yunho di dalam kelas dari balik jendela. Ia hendak menyapanya, namun tertahan di balik pintu ketika tanpa sengaja perbincangan itu terdengar. Hantaman demi hantaman seolah memukul jantung yang terasa semakin berdenyut sakit. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini.

"Rumor hanyalah rumor~ terserah kau mau mepercayainya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya. Dia seniorku, _well_ setikdanya aku harus bersikap manis untuk 'kelancaran' ku berkuliah disini. Jangan lupa juga, senior penentu prestasimu di kampus. Aku dekat dengan senior yang membuatku memiliki banyak koneksi, dia dekat denganku si _Mr. Popular._ Anggap saja kita sebagai simbiosis mutualisme." Jelas Yunho sedikit menyombongkan diri pada Choi Siwon yang selama ini selalu menganggapnya sebagai saingan. Meskipun ia tidak pernah mempedulikan statusi _Mr. Popular,_ hanya saja sikap kekanak-kanakan Siwon membuatnya tidak tahan untuk 'menyentil'nya supaya ia diam tidak mengurusi urusannya. Ia tahu, rumor-rumor miring yang beredar tentang dirinya disebarkan Siwon.

 _What an asshole._

" _Whoooaaa~ what a jerk_. Bagaimana reaksi –"

Kalimat Siwon terhenti saat ia melihat bayangan seseorang di balik pintu. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati orang yang bersembunyi. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melengkungkan seringaian tipis saat melihat seseorang berjalan cepat menjauhi ruang kelas.

"Sepertinya kau harus melakukan sesuatu~ satu senior merasa terluka karena pengakuanmu." Lanjut Siwon terkekeh. Kepala Yunho berbalik menoleh menatap jendela. Manik coklatnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang berjalan cepat menjauhi kelas. Tubuhnya berlari reflek mengejar.

"Jaejoong!" Yunho memanggil, namun Jaejoong tak memperlambat langkah kakinya. Ia berjalan semakin cepat menuju ruang lab yang menjadi _basecamp_ selama menjadi asisten dosen Mr. Jo.

"Ya! Kenapa –hhh –kau tidak berhenti saat aku memanggilmu?" tanya Yunho saat ia bisa menggapai lengan putih itu. Nafasnya naik turun tidak teratur. Namun detik berikutnya ia terkejut saat Jaejoong menghempaskan genggamannya.

"Kupikir kau adalah junior yang tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan senior." Jaejoong berdesis tidak bersahabat. Tatapannya terlihat begitu tajam dan dingin. Yunho mengerang.

"Apa kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Siwon?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin membual lagi? Hhah! Tidak kusangka, ternyata mulut manis itu memang berbisa. Aku sungguh menyesal mempercayai semua sikapmu." Ada sarat kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Sakit yang sedari tadi ia rasakan di dalam dada membuat tenggorokannya kini tercekat. Mungkin ini yang namanya patah hati. Perasaan mendamba, suka, penuh harap, kecewa, marah, dan kesal bercampur tidak karuan di dalam diri. Entah emosi apa yang sekarang harus ia tumpahkan.

"Aku rasa kau salah paham." Yunho memohon agar Jaejoong mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan itu. Kalimat klise tiap kali seseorang ketahuan berbohong." Jaejoong kembali menatap coklat Yunho dengan tajam. Seolah menantangnya bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa dibohongi lagi, " –kau hanya memanfaatkanku demi keuntunganmu sendiri." Desis Jaejoong seraya berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam lab. Namun Yunho mendorongnya yang membuat keduanya kini berada di dalam lab. Yunho mengunci pintunya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau juga masuk ke dalam sini? Kau tahu, ini ruangan pribadiku." Jaejoong menggeram kesal.

"Kau salah paham." Yunho kembali berargumen. Jaejoong menatapnya gusar dan hendak untuk membalas, namun tangan kanan Yunho menutup bibir merah ceri itu.

"Hhmmnf!"

"Kau boleh memaki sepuas hati setelah aku selesai dengan penjelasanku." Yunho menghembuskan nafas tanpa melepaskan bekapannya meski kedua tangan Jaejoong sudah mendorong, " –kalau kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Siwon, aku yakin kau berpikir bahwa senior yang dimaksud adalah kau. Tapi kau salah besar jika berpikir seperti itu, karena tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu padamu. Senior yang dimaksud adalah Boa nuna. Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar rumor tentang kedekatanku dan Boa nuna. Aku tidak tahu apakah rumor tentang Boa nuna yang menyukaiku benar atau tidak, tapi aku tidak peduli karena aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Siwon menyukai Boa nuna, jadi dia memancingku seperti itu. Percayalah, Siwon adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kujadikan teman."

"Hhmff!" Jaejoong meronta meminta untuk membebaskan bibirnya. Namun Yunho masih membekap. Alih-alih tubuhnya kini menempel pada Jaejoong.

"Aku belum selesai dengan penjelasanku. Jadi aku belum mengizinkanmu untuk memaki." Ucap Yunho kini mendekatkan wajah pada Jaejoong yang lebih pendek sekitar 3 senti darinya. Mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong membelalak lebar dengan kedekatan itu. Ia mencoba mendorong, namun laki-laki bermata coklat itu juga tidak menyerah.

Wajah Yunho semakin mendekat tanpa ada tanda-tanda berhenti. Jaejoong panik bukan kepalang, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Bibir Yunho kini sudah berada di samping telinga kiri Jaejoong. Kalimat yang dilontarkan juniornya kini benar-benar membuat Jaejoong malu setengah mati. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang tertelan lubang lalu menguburnya dalam-dalam.

" _There._ Kini kau bebas memakiku." Lanjut Yunho seraya melepaskannya. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah putih itu memerah secara merata bahkan hingga telinga.

"Kau berengsek Jung Yunho." Jaejoong memulai. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menutupi bibir dengan punggung tangan. Sensasi panas di atas bibirnya masih terasa, " –kau junior yang kurang ajar." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hanya itu?" tantang Yunho.

"Pembohong, pembual, _lady killer, playboy_ , _stupid sweet talker, damn jerk, an asshole_ , _fuck you_ "

"Wow~ sungguh kata-kata yang vulgar keluar dari mulut seorang asisten dosen."

" _I hate you, sly bastard."_

Tangan kanan Yunho terulur dan menarik lengan yang menutup hampir setengah wajahnya yang memerah. Manik coklatnya menatap lurus ke dalam mata hitam Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menghindari tatapan matanya, atau jika tidak, ia akan dikalahkan oleh junior yang kurang ajar.

 _So come on_ _  
_ _You got it wrong_ _  
_ _To prove I'm right I put it in a song_ _  
_ _I don't know why_ _  
_ _You're being shy_ _  
_ _And turn away when I look into your eyes_

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu menyukaiku." Yunho besar kepala seraya menarik seniornya ke dalam pelukan. Dagunya ia sandarkan di bahu Jaejoong. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Jaejoong dan juga detak jantunh yang berdebar seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang berdebar dengan kecepatan anomali.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir selama ini kau hanya menggodaku." Bisik Jaejoong pelan salah tingkah.

 _"_ _T_ sk~ kupikir seorang asisten dosen haruslah pintar _~"_ ucap Yunho sambil mempererat pelukannya. Menyesap aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang terasa manis dan maskulin dalam satu waktu – _vanilla mint_. Jaejoong mendorong Yunho untuk menjauhinya. Ia membuang muka.

"Kau pikir orang akan percaya dengan ucapan dari laki-laki _slengean_ seperti mu? Orang tidak akan tahu kapan kau bercanda dan kapan kau serius." Jaejoong mengutarakan alasan logisnya.

"Apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, aku selalu serius."

"Whoaa~ _sweet talker_. Tidak heran kalau senior banyak yang dekat denganmu."

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

 _"You don't know you're beautiful."_ Bisik Yunho pelan sambil mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong, _" –that's what makes you beautiful and before I realized it, I already falling in love with you."_ Lanjutnya sambil menautkan bibir di atas bibir merah ceri Jaejoong.

Sulit dipercaya jika ternyata selama ini, perasaannya terhadap Yunho juga di rasakan oleh Yunho terhadap dirinya.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_ _  
_ _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_ _  
_ _But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_ _  
_ _You don't know_ _  
_ _Oh oh_ _  
_ _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _If only you saw what I can see_  
 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
 _You don't know_  
 _Oh Oh_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful_  
 _Oh oh_

 _that's what makes you beautiful_

' _Aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di dalam kelas. Percaya atau tidak, itu hakmu. Tapi, jika kau mempercayaiku, kau bisa memakiku sesuka hatimu.'_

Bisikan Yunho masih terngiang di dalam kepala Jaejoong.

\- FIN-

Hallo~ waaaahhh udah lama banget ya :D hehehe apa kabar kalian semua? Semoga sehat-sehat ya :)

Well, aku ga bakal banyak bicara disini. Akhirnya aku bisa update sesuatu di akun ffn ini setelah vakum 2 tahun lamanya *wow, lama bgt* semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan *aku benar-benar lupa gimana caranya bikin ff :'((( * jadi maafkan kalau banyak kesalahan2 yang tidak dapat dimaafkan.

Thing happened, jadi aku ga bakal banyak beralasan juga. Ini benar-benar pure kesalahan aku yang ga bisa bertanggung jawab sebagai author *huhuhu cry* Tapi semoga dengan aku update ff baru (ga benar-benar baru sih, ini ff jadul sekitar 6-7 tahun lalu yang di edit lagi) dan mengobati rasa kangen kalian sama Yunjae :)

Dari update an ini, aku mau announce 2 hal:

1\. I'll retired ato aku pensi di dunia per-ff an :'( sad but, I have to.

2\. Aku pensi bukan berarti aku lepas tanggung jawab juga sama ff yg masih on going. This's big announce perihal ff yg on going. Shine dan Picture of You akan di lanjut, tapi bukan di ff, melainkan di wattpad oleh pen name LilyBlack_ :) dia yang akan melanjutkan dua ff itu disana dan merepost terlebih dahulu chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Jadi ini official dari kurorenji sendiri kalau Shine dan Picture of You akan di repost oleh pen name LilyBlack_ di wattpad dibawah persetujuanku untuk lanjutannya. Draft kasar dan plot sudah aku kasih ke dia. Dia adalah teman, sahabat, beta reader, editor, dan my aunty dalam dunia per-ff an :) Karya-karya dia pun bahkan bisa dibilang lebih baik dari aku :D she is amazing~ dan anyway~ hari ini tgl 9 Juli adalah hari ulang taunnya :) Aku sengaja neg post ff ini di hari ini, it'll become her birthday present ^^ we made mistake in the past, but everything is good now xD Happy birthday tante~~~~! Wish u all the best~ duh semoga ga berubah pikiran buat lanjutin dua ff itu X'D aku bahkan tadi mengabaikan LINE nya kkkkk~ this's your surprise gift, dear~

Akhir kata, jika ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan, silahkan pm. Aku akan balas semua pm yang masuk :) dan mohon gunakan akun ffn agar aku bisa bales pm kalian ya~

Once more, Happy birthday tante and I love you~!


End file.
